


Merry Christmas

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time in the dorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

  
Logan stopped as he heard a noise at the end of the hall.  He swore slightly, hoping it wasn’t trouble.  He knew everyone was supposed to be going home for the holidays and he’d been relieved to have the floor to himself if he was honest.  He loved being one of the dorm RA’s but sometimes the others took up a lot of time and he liked to use the break to have a little alone time and get a head start on his reading for the next semester. 

He was about to go walking down the hall to see who could be there when Alec came walking out of 5C.  Alec looked up, eyes wide as he saw Logan standing there.  Logan swallowed hard because it was obvious Alec had been heading to the dorm showers.  He was standing there with a towel wrapped around his hips and flip flops on his feet, a caddy of shampoo and soap in one hand. 

“Uh hey,” Logan said giving the freshman a smile.  “Thought I was alone for the holidays.”

“Me too,” Alec said, shrugging slightly.  “Last minute change of plans.”

“Yeah.  Me too.  See you around I guess.”

He ran before he could do anything stupid.  He didn’t know Alec all that well, the kid kept to himself pretty well, but he was pretty sure no matter how open minded he’d seemed, he wouldn’t appreciate his senior RA pushing him back into the wall to swallow down his moans. 

He closed his eyes as he closed his dorm room door behind him and swore softly.  Jesus, if he ran around shirtless the whole break Logan wasn’t going to be able to leave his room.

 

**

 

He didn’t see Alec for another two days, but the holidays were steadily approaching and even though Logan didn’t enjoy spending Christmas with his family he thought it might be fun to at least acknowledge it with Alec.  They were both stuck there and he had no idea what had kept Alec there.  It was simple enough to track him down. 

He knocked on the door and was greeted by a surprised smile from Alec.  “Hey Logan.  Figured you’d be studying some journalism book about now.”

Logan shrugged.  “If I look at my books one more minute today I’m gonna throw them out them window.  I need to get out.  What do you say?  We could drive down to the Cineplex and see what’s playing?  Get something to eat after?”

Alec looked at him for a second before nodding.  “Yeah.  Sounds good.  Don’t think I’m a cheap date though,” he winked as he turned around and grabbed his shoes.  Logan did his best not to ogle his ass while he was bent over but Alec was in tight, dark washed jeans with an army green tee that did nothing to hide his body.  “I expect popcorn and candy.”

Logan laughed as he watched Alec lace his boots and grab his jacket.  “Yeah yeah, but if you find yourself another sugar daddy before you put out I’m telling them to transfer you to another floor.”

 

**

 

“So what are you doing tomorrow?” Alec asked a few days later as they stared at the common room TV.  Books were strewn across the table in front of them, neither bothering to keep everything all neat since there was no one else in the dorm to disturb them.   

“There’s a Chinese place around the corner that’s open.  Figured I’d just go there for Christmas eve.  Order enough to eat for a few days off it.”  Logan answered as he flipped through yet another holiday program.  He finally settled on Die Hard before looking at Alec.  The other boy seemed a little quiet which was unlike him now that he’d gotten to know him better.  “I just sorta assumed you’d go with me.  Sorry, do you want to do something else?”

Alec’s lips curled up into a smile and it was that moment that he realized for all the bluster and bravado Alec showed, he really didn’t understand the way he affected people.  Logan had seen girls fall for him all semester long but Alec never seemed to notice the way his looks and charm left people wanting more. 

“No, that’s sounds good.”

 

**

 

Dinner was good and he and Alec had laughed and teased one another through the whole meal.  Logan realized Alec was just as used to spending his holidays alone as he was and even if it was selfish, he hoped he got more breaks like this with Alec in the coming year. 

They stumbled back into his room, shaking from the cold and throwing off jackets and shoes and then Alec was diving under the heavy comforter on Logan’s bed.  Logan laughed as he turned the TV on and dropped the take out bag into his refrigerator, grabbing two beers out.  He handed one to Alec and crawled under the blanket with him.  Alec set the TV on Lethal Weapon and they sat drinking silently, enjoying the warm press of each other’s company.

He could feel his eyes growing heavy, but he was comfortable and the last thing he wanted to do was make Alec get up and leave.  Hell, if he had it his way he’d just wrap his arms around the younger student and keep him there, warm him up even more with soft kisses and the press of flesh over flesh. 

He felt Alec shift beside him and then his hands as they gently lifted the glasses from his face. 

“Hey, need those to watch the movie.”

Alec shifted down in the bed so that he was lying in front of Logan.  He lifted his hand and pressed his fingers to Logan’s lips, tracing them softly.  “What if I’m done watching the movie?”

The air was suddenly charged between them and Logan swallowed against the lump in his throat.  “Alec.”

“Been wanting to kiss you Logan,” Alec said softly, leaning closer, “all semester long, but you never seemed to be interested.  Then you were there, looking at me that day, looking at me ever since.”

It was more than he needed to hear.  He wrapped one hand around Alec’s neck and pulled him in, lips brushing together, warm and soft and then wet and sweet as he licked at the seams of Alec’s mouth.  He opened for Logan, moaning into his mouth and then Alec’s hands were under the edge of his shirt, just digging in enough to get a hold of his hip, pulling them closer but not letting go when they were.

When he pulled back, dizzy from the intensity of their first kiss, he looked at Alec, green eyes wide and blow dark with lust.  Logan smiled and Alec’s eyes lit up with it. 

He leaned up and brushed their lips together again softly.  “Merry Christmas Alec.”

Alec dropped onto his back and Logan pulled himself closer, draping his arm across Alec’s chest, forcing one leg over Alec’s thigh as he rested his head over Alec’s heart.  They turned back to the movie but Alec’s hand moved in small circles over Logan’s back and his other hand caught Logan’s, twining their fingers together.  “Merry Christmas Logan.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> for Day 5 of the Holiday Fest over at [](http://jampony.livejournal.com/profile)[**jampony**](http://jampony.livejournal.com/) ! College AU for [](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/)**downfall35** :P *hugs* And yeah... total holiday schmoop. :P


End file.
